Yumeko Nakatomi
Yumeko Nakatomi is a main female protagonist appearing in Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth. Known as the Priestess of Stars in the Underworld, Yumeko and her mom are from the Nakatomi clan, a high-ranking aristocrat clan in Japan, rival to the Inbe clan. She is class president of class 1-A and a member of the cheerleader, soccer, and kendo team along with working alongside the student council to host several student events, the first in the series being the Fall Festival, where Ichiro and Yumeko go on their first date (and Ichiro's first date in the series). After learning of the supernatural and being brought into "that world" she is later allowed to become Ichiro's manager in his dealings with the Demon Council, scheduling and taking control of his contracts, missions, and being a witness during all his meetings. Appearance Yumeko is a young girl the same age as Ichiro with fair skin and and long curly light brown hair with a black and red cross hair pin and sparkling blue eyes. Being a student at Kuoh Academy she adopts the typical Kuoh Academy female uniform (however on her uniforms she wears a buch of pins such as a chibi cat pin, a small dolphin pin, and even a heart). Because of all the clubs she is involved with, she also is commonly seen wearing the uniform of those clubs. However outside of school she is known to dress more casually, wearing casual jeans, shirts, and skirts when out with Ichiro and the others but because of her dedication to her role as Ichiro's manager she wears more formal clothing during meeting such as business suits and during formal gatherings, dresses. Personality Yumeko is a very popular girl at Kuoh Academy due to her hard work in multiple clubs and her leadership qualities at such a young age. She is known for being confident, hardworking, and for having a high degree of loyalty for her friends and family. Because of this she even received praised from Sona and after learning that Yumeko had a crush on Ichiro she said it would be good because she could balance out his antisocial nature. Being from a very high-class family she feels it's her duty to present herself and prove herself to her parents and peers stating that one of the things she likes about Ichiro is he's one of the few people she can be weak for. She has a very loving personality, even refusing to eat meat and being a vegetarian because she doesn't like the treatment of animals, and even forgiving Vincent when he tried to turn her into a werewolf to piss off Ichiro and stopping Ichiro from killing him. At the initial start of the series, she is one of the few people who can actually stop Ichiro and handle his psychotic breaks. First shown when she stopped Ichiro from killing Vincent, and during his fight with Levi she was able to control dark Ichiro. While her first meeting with Ichiro was simply a crush, she actually begins to form a genuine bond that only the two can share. Despite not liking the idea of multiple girls lusting after Ichiro she realizes that because he's a devil she should tolerate this. Even at times competing with the other girls for Ichiro's time and affection. She also takes responsibility and shows maturity by becoming Ichiro's manager after she learns of the supernatural. One of the reasons she engages in so many school activity is revealed to be due to her not wanting to be bored and she finds enjoyment in engaging in so many activities. However behind her confident and kind personality she is shown to have bit of a inferiority complex due to the intense pressure her parents put on her. She finds a bit of disgust knowing her parents married for money and knows they want to divorce but won't because they don't want to tarnish their family name, she also knows that her parents cheat on each other. She later learns from her grandmother that her family is in fact, a family of witches, she first experiences some of her family's power when she touches Ichiro's hand and see a small flashback of him killing Yui. Her parents reveal that they hid this due to being embarrassed about their powers and after learning Ichiro is a devil they try to refuse her from interacting with him. She also feels insecure due to her past relationships always end badly and fears that she will say or do the wrong thing and ruin her relationship with Ichiro. Deep down, she harbors a fear that she will grow old and die while Ichiro and her other friends will stay young forever, wanting Ichiro to turn her into a devil when he gets his evil pieces but Ichiro believing he will corrupt her kind and loving nature if he turns her into a devil. History Yumeko Nakatomi was born from a foreign father and Japanese mother. Her father married her and took her name so he could climb up the social ladder by taking his wife's family name and her mother marrying because she needed a wealthy man to help pull her family out of bankruptcy. She was the youngest of two older siblings, one of whom became a doctor while the other is a owner of a successful construction company. Because her two siblings have achieved so much her parents put intense pressure on her to achieve as well and they are glad she does so well in school and engages in so many school activities. Yumeko later learns from her grandmother that her mother's family is also a line of witches and that her father knew of this but kept it a secret because they wanted the family line of magic to end. Power and Abilities Immense Magical Power: Coming from a ancient Japanese family of magicians that were referred to as witches, Yumeko possesses immense magical power. By using her ancestral spirit's pact with the stars she can further amplify her magical abilities which causes her to gain the nickname Priestess of the Stars in the Underworld. She can use her power to purify and calm down evil spirits. * Star Magic: Using her magic she inherited from her family, she can channel magic from the stars, drawing and creating runes in the air that allows her to call on fire from the stars ranging from red to blue. However to call on blue or white flames it eats up most of her energy. * Memory Reading: By touch, Yumeko can see the memories of others. A power she inherited from her family. This power was first used when she touched Ichiro while the two ate lunch together to see him killing Yui. Sword Ability: Due to her kendo training from her family and as a member of the Kendo club, Yumeko has some capabilities with a sword. Immense Endurance: Yumeko has immense endurance due to her training with the Occult Research Club, allowing her to last against devils and other supernatural creatures. Immense Speed: Yumeko from playing sports for many years has amazing speed, which is later heightened when she begins training with the Occult Research Club for the rating game against Riser. Immense Agility: Yumeko from playing sports for many years has amazing agility. Above Average Strength: For a human teenager her strength is shown to be slightly above average due to years of playing sports and conditioning. Immense Reflexes: Something that has been described as a natural talent, Yumeko has amazing reflexes. Even before knowing about the supernatural she was able to predict Vincent's attack and even strike him back. Her reflexes are later sharpened when she is trained by the Occult Research Club. Equipment To Be Announced Trivia * She replaces Aika Kiryuu in Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth. * Yumeko gets in fights with Sora, who constantly protests about her not eating meat and feeding Ichiro vegetarian food. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Magicians